Spirits of The World
by Courtney1920101
Summary: (Season 1 of Spirits of The World RPG) Spirits of The World belongs to me! Its a made-up story about this girl named Kane Murakami who is a oridinary girl in Japan. But suddenly she finds out that she is the Guardian of the bell and must restore peace to the world. Can she help all of the spirits of the world find there place in the world and restore the bell? PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Episode 1 - The Broken Bell

Kane ( voice ) : Have you ever wondered what the spirits were like? No, not the dead kind. I mean the alive and full kind. The ones that are always there for you, the ones that need help realizing their full potential, the ones that are full of themselves and the ones that will support you no matter what. The spirits of the four seasons: Summer, Spring, Fall, and Winter. The spirits of the world. If you have, I was just like you. Always wondering what they were like. That was before I met them, before they spoke to me. That day changed my life forever.

( in the Spirit Realm )

Raiden : Stop! You don't know what you're doing.

Kuraishi : I think I do... I will become the most powerful being in the universe Raiden, I will take over.

Raiden : * tenses eyebrows * ( challenging ) Really?

Kuraishi : Yes, and there's no way to stop me! Not even you. * dark purple energy beams flow out of his hands and hits Raiden*

Raiden : * blocks the attack and takes out his sword * If you must, then you die.

Kuraishi : If I must, then I must. * smirks *

( Explosion! XD )

( at Saoko and Kane's house )

Kane : * turns over in bed * ZZZZ...

Saoko : Kane! * walks into the room * Kane, wake up. You'll be late for school!

Kane : I don't wanna... * pushes her face into a pillow * OuO

Saoko : * rolls eyes * Your ridiculous. * walks out of the room * 5 more minutes but that's it!

( 1 hour later )

Saoko : * slams the door open * Kane wake up! The bus is here! * runs outside to the bus stop *

Kane : * jumps out of bed * WHAT?! * puts on a t-shirt and some pants with flip-flops and grabs her book bag ; runs outside to the bus stop *

( switch to the bus stop )

Kane : Sorry I'm late guys! * rubs the back of her head in embarrassment *

Shinji : * giggles * Yeah, * walks onto the bus * What took you?

Kane : I was sleeping. * follows him *

Shinji : Sleeping? * sits down on the front bus seat *

Kane : * sits next to him * I guess I was just being lazier than usual!

Shinji : * face palms * Of course.

Saoko : Hey! * throws up a peace sign * Mind if I sit next to you two love birds? 3

Shinji : * blushes * Umm... Yeah sure I guess...

Kane : * nods and blushes *

Saoko : * sits next to them and looks at Kane curiously * Did you finish that History homework about the Meji Era?

Kane : O.O'''''' No! * searches through her book bag for it * I totally forgot about it! * zips her book bag up and puts it on the floor * I can't even find it! * puts her bottom lip over her top on and crosses her arms * :(

Shinji : You can copy mine. * opens his book bag and searches for the History homework *

Kane : * sighs * Thank you so much, Shinji!

Shinji : Uh-oh.

Kane : What?

Shinji : Uh... I left my paper in the classroom.

Kane : * looks over to Saoko hopeful * Saoko?

Saoko : Sorry, I already turned it in. * shrugs *

Kane : * dips her head down * This is gonna be a long day isn't it?

Shinji/Saoko : * nod in unison *

Kane ( voice ) : That was the start of the worst day ever.

( switch to Yukimura High School )

School Bell : * rings *

Mr. Tanaka : * clears his throat * Is everyone ready for the test?

Kane : ( thinking ) Test? What test? I don't remember anything about a test!

Shinji : ( whispers ) Hey, you ok?

Kane : * looks over to him sheepishly * Yeah I just um forgot about the whole test thingy!

Shinji : I'll try to help you.

Kane : Ya sure?

Shinji : * nods and looks through the reading book *

Saoko : * runs into the classroom * Sorry I'm late people!

Mr. Tanaka : * tilts his head with curiosity and crosses his arms * Do you have an excuse for being late to my class?

Saoko : Uh... -.- No not really. * sits down in her desk *

Mr. Tanaka : That's what I thought. * unfolds his arms ; takes out the attendance sheet and marks her tardy *

Saoko : * pouts *

Shinji : * hands Kane the reading book * Here, everything you need should be on this page! ( thinking ) I think.

Kane : Thanks! * takes it and starts to read but then gives up * Eh. To much reading.

Shinji : Maybe he won't call on you to answer any of the questions!

Kane : Maybe. But you got to remember, things haven't really been going my way.

Shinji : * smiles sheepishly * True. O-O

Mr. Tanaka : Are you two done talking?! * looks over to Shinji and Kane *

Kane : Uh, yes sir!

Shinji : * nods and takes the reading book back *

Kane : -.-''''''

Mr. Tanaka : Now kids! Listen up! * claps and walks in front of his desk * The test will start now! * points at Atsuko * Question no.1 will go to you, Miss Kawahashi. But take the gum out of our mouth!

Atsuko : * rolls her eyes and scoffs * Ok. * takes the gum out of her mouth and wraps it up in it's wrapper *

Mr. Tanaka : Thank you. Now, the question is: what was the book's title?

Atsuko : Easy! It was " The Brave Horse ".

Mr. Tanaka : Correct. * points to Saoko * Miss " late-to-class-all-of-the-time ", question no.2 goes to you.

Saoko : Kay! Hit me with it.

Mr. Tanaka : How did they get passed the broken bridge?

Saoko : By using a log.

Mr. Tanaka : Very good! Question no. 3 goes to Kane.

Kane : * gulps * ( thinking ) I got this! The question can't be that hard!

Mr. Tanaka : What was the answer to the question that the witch asked them in exact words?

Kane : O.O''''' What?! What kinda question is that?!

Mr. Tanaka : A question. Now answer it. Or did you even bother to read the book? * crosses his arms *

Kane : Uh...

Class : * looks at Kane *

Kane : Uh, I don't know. Purple?

Mr. Tanaka : I knew it. Your didn't read it, did you?

Kane : Like the first few words but then I decided that there was to many words.

Class : * laughs *

Mr. Tanaka : Be quiet!

Class : * stops laughing *

Mr. Tanaka : * checks her off * That's a zero!

Kane : * dips her head down in shame * Of course.

( switch to the cafeteria )

Shinji : Man, I hope Kane is doing ok.

Saoko : Yeah. * takes a bite out of her sandwich * I hope so too. She's hasn't really had a good day so far.

Shinji : Who knows, maybe she'll have a change.

Saoko : Maybe. * takes a bite out of her sandwich *

Kane : * sits down next to Saoko all beat up and torn * What's up guys?

Saoko/Shinji : * looks over to Kane * O.O''''''

Saoko : * gasps * Holy hell!

Shinji : What happened to you?!

Kane : So many things that I really don't wanna talk about. * let's her head fall onto the table *

Shinji : * pats Kane's back * Today's just not your day is it?

Kane : ( muffled ) No.

Saoko : Things are bound to get better! I promise. * gives Kane a nuggie *

Kane : * pulls her head back up * I just don't understand?! Why is this happening to me? I've always been so lucky. Nothing has happen to me like this before. :(

Saoko : Um... * shrugs * I don't know. But like I said, it will get better right Shinji?

Shinji : * nods * Right!

Kane : Can I share food with you guys?

Shinji : Why?

Saoko : Yeah, don't you always have a lunchbox?

Kane : I do but it's empty. I had no time in the morning to pack lunch.

Shinji : What about your Student ID?

Kane : * rests her cheek on her hand * Some bitch stole it.

Saoko : I'm so sorry but I already ate everything.

Shinji : Yeah and I gave mine to a friend cause I wasn't hungry.

Kane : I COULD HAVE BEEN THAT FRIEND! :O

Mr. Suzuki : * walks over to Kane * No screaming in the Lunchroom. My office, now. * walks away *

Kane : * gets up * Sorry guys. * follows Mr. Suzuki * Damn.

( Mr. Suzuki's Office )

Mr. Suzuki : * clears his throat * Miss Murakami, I have been hearing about you all day! What is with you? You're such a good student, but today? Is it peer pressure because it seems to be happening a lot in America.

Kane : I'm sorry. * slouches in the chair * Its nothing like that, I've just been having bad luck all day.

Mr. Suzuki : Bad luck you say?

Kane : * nods *

Mr. Suzuki : Maybe you should just go home then. Take a nap, eat something. Just try to get back in shape.

Kane : Really? * looks up at him brightly * ( thinking ) Maybe Saoko was right, things will get better! Heck I'm skipping school!

Mr. Suzuki : * walks over to the telephone * I'll call your parents. What is their phone number?

Kane : Um, you can't call my parents.

Mr. Suzuki : Why?

Kane : * puts her head down * Because their dead. * closes her eyes remembering them *

Mr. Suzuki : * looks over at Kane sympathetically * I'm so sorry for your loss. Who are you living with?

Kane : Just my sister. * looks back up *

Mr. Suzuki : You mean Saoko Murakami?

Kane : * nods * We live alone off of my late uncle's money. We also have jobs!

Mr. Suzuki : That's horrible! Two teenagers should not be living alone.

Kane : Well I'm not going to get adopted or move with another family member if that's what your suggesting!

Mr. Suzuki : Something has to be done, you can't live all by yourself at this age.

Kane : We've been doing just fine.

Mr. Suzuki : It doesn't matter it's against the law!

Kane : When did this conversation become about who I live with?!

Mr. Suzuki : Students lives outside of school effect how they do in school. If you have a stable outside life everything will be fine, if you don't then your not gonna want to do well in school.

Kane : I'm doing fine! My outside life has nothing to do with this. I just have a lot of bad luck today, ok?

Mr. Suzuki : * sighs * Ok.

Kane : Really?! :)

Mr. Suzuki : Yes but we are going to have to keep it a secret.

Kane : So is my secret safe with you?

Mr. Suzuki : Believe it! Come with me. * walks out of the office and into the parking lot *

Kane : * follows *

Mr. Suzuki : * unlocks the car * Get in. * gets in the driver's seat *

Kane : * gets in the passenger seat * Where are we going? * puts on her seatbelt *

Mr. Suzuki : * puts on his seatbelt * Your house of course.

Kane : * looks over to him excitedly * Really?! Your gonna take me home? You mean it?! :D

Mr. Suzuki : * starts the car and nods * You deserve it. * starts driving to her house *

Kane : ( thinking ) Ever sense Saoko and I's parents died, Mr. Izanagi Suzuki took us in as his own two daughters in a sort-of-way. We never told him that our parents died because we knew that the whole " you cant live alone " thing would come up. But I decided to tell him. I couldn't have told him that my parents were on vacation or something. Though, it was kinda weird cause he acted like he already knew us! Right from the start he knew my name, my favorite color, everything! I wonder-?

( switch to spirit hell )

Kuraishi : * grabs the orb and throws it on the ground breaking it * WHAT?!

Tobenai : * gulps and takes a step back * Uh... Yes master. It appears that they have already found their way to Earth. But it seems that one of them is badly injured.

Kuraishi : Which one?

Tobenai : It's to far away for me to tell.

Kuraishi : * laughs * Well, then I guess it's time for us to join them on Earth. Wouldn't you agree?

Tobenai : Yes master.

Kuraishi : Let's go. * smirks *

( switch to the S.O.T.W.C.T. )

Mr. Suzuki : * stops in front of a factory *

Kane : * smiles and looks out the window ; smile fades when she realizes its a factory not her home * Uh, why are we at some-sort-of factory? This isn't my house.

Mr. Suzuki : I know, we're making a quick stop before we head over to your house. * gets out of car and walk over to the front door of the building *

Kane : * gets out and follows him * Wait up!

Mr. Suzuki : * takes out a ID card and puts it through a scanner *

Scanner : Captain 409.276 AB Izanagi Suzuki. Please put your hand on the scanner to verify that you are that person.

Mr. Suzuki : * takes out the card and puts his hands on the scanner *

Scanner : Welcome Captain Izanagi Suzuki.

Door : * opens *

Kane : Hell is going on?! * taps Izanagi's shoulder * Mr. Suzuki!

Mr. Suzuki : * walks through the door *

Kane : * follows him inside *

Mr. Suzuki : Welcome Kane, to my second job. This is the S.O.T.W.C.T.! * throws his hands up *

Kane : * jaw drops and looks around at everything in astonishment * Wow... I never knew you had a second job?! What do you do?

Mr. Suzuki : You'll see.

Kane : ( thinking ) What is the S.O.T.W.C.T.? What do they do?

Mr. Suzuki : * stops in front of the lab door * Kane! * turns around to face her * C'mon now!

Kane : * nods and runs up to him *

Mr. Suzuki : ( whispers ) Now, this room is very, very, very top secret. Can you promise not to tell anyone about what you're gonna see in here?

Kane : Yep!

Mr. Suzuki : Good. * enters the passcode on the grid *

Door : * opens *

Mr. Suzuki : * walks in *

Kane : * follows *

Mr. Suzuki : * walks up to a huge tube with a person in it and stops *

Kane : * runs up to the tube and widens eyes ; stops in front of it * Why are you keeping a person inside a tube?!

Mr. Suzuki : We're trying to keep him alive.

Kane : * puts her hands on the tube * Wow. Does he have a name?

Mr. Suzuki : A name? A09BT54.35X is his name.

Kane : O.O Ok... Not gonna be able to remember that. Why is he hurt?

Mr. Suzuki : That's a mystery to us.

Kane : Then just send him to a normal hospital.

Mr. Suzuki : We would but he's not a " normal person ".

Kane : What is he then?

Mr. Suzuki : That I'm afraid is top-secret.

Kane : * gasps * Is he an alien?!

Mr. Suzuki : * laughs * I guess you could say that. More like a spirit.

Kane : A spirit?

Mr. Suzuki : * nods *

Kane : A spirit, huh. That's new.

( switch to the bus stop at school )

Saoko : Bloody hell! What's taking her so long?! After Mr. Suzuki took her to his office, she hasn't come back!

Shinji : * nods * Yeah! And Mr. Suzuki isn't there either!

Saoko : * starts to tear up * What if something's happening to her like she's being raped or being mugged. * cups her hands around her face and starts to cry *

Shinji : Hey, don't cry! * pats her back * Knowing Kane, she's able to get herself out of any situation. She'll be ok.

Saoko : I know but she has been having bad luck all day today!

Shinji : Shit! * snaps *

Atsuko : * walks up to them * What's going on?

Shinji : Not like you of all people would care!

Atsuko : I do care, your crying is disturbing my texts! :(

Saoko : * stops crying and removes her hands from her face ; sniffs * Well I'm sorry but my sister was kidnapped by the principal! ( thinking ) I can't believe Mr. Suzuki would do something like that!

Atsuko : O.O Shit.

Shinji : Yeah, I know...

Saoko : * smiles and snaps her fingers * I got an idea! * runs over to the office *

Shinji : Well... At least she's not crying anymore but that was fast.

Shinji/Atsuko : * follow Saoko *

Saoko : * stops in front of the door and ducks down behind a table *

Shinji/Atsuko : * duck down with her *

Shinji : ( whispers to Saoko ) What are we doing in the office?

Saoko : ( whispers to Shinji ) All of the staff's files are in the office. If we can get ahold of Mr. Suzuki's files, then we can see his phone number, his address, and even if he has another occupation.

Atsuko : * widens eyes * ( whispers to Saoko ) That's a really smart plan! But why are we whispering?

Saoko/Shinji : * face palm *

Saoko : ( whispers to Shinji/Atsuko ) We'll wait until everyone leaves the off..

Shinji : ( whispers to Saoko ) We have no time for that! Let's just knock em' all out.

Atsuko : -.- ( whispers to Shinji ) You're such a boy.

Saoko : ( whispers to Shinji ) That's actually not such a bad idea!

Atsuko : ( whispers to Saoko ) What?!

Saoko : * gets out from under the table * C'mon guys! * runs into the office *

Shinji : This is gonna be so much fun! * follows her *

Atsuko : You guys are ridiculous. * follows them into the office *

( switch back to the S.O.T.W.C.T )

Kane : * stares at the man in the tube blankly *

Mr. Suzuki : Ready?!

Co-worker 1 : All system are a go!

Co-worker 2 : * puts her hair back in a pony-tail * Ready!

Mr. Suzuki : Begin.

Co-worker 1 : * pulls lever *

Kane : * looks around at everyone worried * What's going on?!

Mr. Suzuki : * grabs Kane's arm and pulls her close *

Co-worker 3 : * presses code *

Kane : * looks over to A09BT54.35X * What the...

Raiden : * grunts and start to shake *

Co-worker 3 : Something's wrong!

Co-worker 2 : It appears that he's not cooperating with us.

Mr. Suzuki : Stop! Stop all systems!

Co-worker 1/2/3 : * stop all systems *

Mr. Suzuki : Open the tube!

Co-worker 2 : What?!

Mr. Suzuki : Open the tube!

Kane : * widens eyes *

Raiden : * falls out of the tube coughing *

Co-worker 2/3/4/1 : * help him up *

Raiden : * opens his eyes slightly *

Kane : * covers her eyes and blushes deeply * Um...

Mr. Suzuki : Is something wrong Kane? * looks down at her *

Kane : He-he's um... sorta uh... naked...

Mr. Suzuki : Oh yeah, he is. * looks up at his co-workers *Get some clothes for the man! Gina!

Gina : * walks in the lab with clothes * Coming! * runs up to Raiden * Wow... You're hot! * blushes and slides her hand down his chest * Here, let me help you put these clothes on.

Raiden : Huh?

Co-worker 4 : Actually, * takes the clothes from Gina * we have other matter we would like you to handle.

Co-worker 3 : * pushes Gina towards the door * We cannot have you molesting our patients!

Gina : * puts her head down in sadness and walks out * Ok...

Co-worker 5 : * dresses Raiden *

Raiden : * blinks trying to wake up * Uh...

Mr. Suzuki : You can open your eyes now Kane.

Kane : * opens eyes and walks toward him * Hello?

Raiden : * wakes up all the way and widens eyes * Hell?! * jumps back and looks around at everyone *

Kane : You ok there? O.o

Raiden : * feels Kane's power * You're the... * takes a step towards her and studies her * Are you Kane Murakami by any chance?

Kane : * nods * Yes. How do you know my name?

Mr. Suzuki : Kane, I think it's time I tell you the truth.

Kane : * looks back at Mr. Suzuki * What?

( switch to the school )

Staff : * beat up and on the floor *

Saoko : * opens Mr. Suzuki's files * Let's see. * starts reading it and spots another occupation * Oh! It says here that he works at some place called the S.O.T.W.C.T. and is Captain 409.276 AB Izanagi Suzuki.

Shinji : O.o The fuck is S.O.T.W.C.T?!

Atsuko : Some teachers' association?

Shinji : * shrugs *

Saoko : * points to the address * It doesn't matter, we know where it is. Let's go!

Shinji : But how are we supposed to get there? We don't have a car!

Saoko : You're right, we have something better. * looks at him devilishly * We have buses. :)

( switch to the S.O.T.W.C.T )

Mr. Suzuki : The S.O.T.W.C.T. stands for the Spirits Of The World Control Team. There are five spirits: Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Death. These five spirits control the balance of the Earth. A09BT54.35X or Raiden, which is his real name, is the spirit of Summer. In the Spirit Realm, where the spirits live, there is a huge bell. It keeps the spirit world in balance and it lets the spirits know if anything has gone wrong by ringing. Just in case something were to have gone wrong, they struck a bell inside of a man. He became the bell's guardian. Every new generation of that family become's the bell's guardian. The guardian for this generation happens to be you, is why you are having so much bad luck today. That is why the spirits have come down here. Because something has gone wrong, and we need you to fix it.

Kane : WHAT?! You're saying I'm some guardian?

Mr. Suzuki : That's how I already knew everything about you before we even met. And when you said you were having bad luck, I knew something was wrong so I took you here.

Kane : So why did you try to call my parents?

Mr. Suzuki : I wanted to make it look like I was going to take you home.

Kane : * turns back over to Raiden * So why are you hurt?

Raiden : I was injured in battle.

Mr. Suzuki : With who, may I ask?

Raiden : Kuraishi, the rogue spirit.

Mr. Suzuki : * is taken back * KURAISHI?!

Raiden : Yes, though he doesn't seem to know that his last blow injured me.

Kane : ( thinking ) I'm so confused right now.

Mr. Suzuki : That's a relief.

Raiden : You'll help us restore the bell, won't you?

Kane : I would love to but I don't know how!

Mr. Suzuki : We'll explain everything just will you?

Kane : I don't know...

Raiden : You do realize that you're probably never gonna get a offer to go on an adventure this big ever again, right?

Kane : * sighs * ( determined ) Alright, I help you.


	2. Episode 2 - The Spirit of Summer

Saoko : * drives out of the school with a bus * Heh-heh-heh-heh! :)

Shinji : -.-""" You do know how to drive right?

Saoko : Of course I do! * spots a dog walking along the sidewalk * Oh! * tries to run the dog over * :P

Shinji : * takes the wheel from her before she could run the dog over * Stop it will ya! *pushes her off of the driver's seat and sits down in it* Let me drive.

Saoko : :(

Atsuko : I'm not gonna ask... ?

Shinji : Good.

Atsuko : * holds the address in front of Shinji *

Saoko : ( thinking ) Man... I hope Kane is alright. Poor sis, all alone.

( Switch to the S.O.T.W.C.T. )

Kane : So how exactly do I restore the bell?

Mr. Suzuki : You have to get all of the spirits to fall into harmony, henceforth making the bell work and the world fall into balance. Their souls need to be in perfect shape in order for the bell's retransformation to work.

Kane : O.o Ummm... Can you say it in a way that normal people would understand.

Mr. Suzuki : * sighs * Ok, let me put it this way. ( kid-like ) You need to find the spirits' "happy places" to make the world work again! XD

Kane : Oh I get it! :P * turns to Raiden * So Raiden! What's your happy place?

Raiden : * puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs * I don't know.

Mr. Suzuki : You can't just ask them! You need to FIND it! I love you like a daughter but sometimes you can be ridiculous!

Kane : ( angrily ) Excuse me for asking!

Raiden : In my current condition I can't return back home. Would it be ok if I stayed with you Kane?

Mr. Suzuki : Even if your condition was marvelous you still would have to stay with her. Until the bell is restored I'm afraid no one will be able to return home.

Kane : * widens eyes and blushes * You're gonna live with me?

Raiden : ( softly ) Yeah. Do you not want me to?

Kane : No! Of course I do! It's just I don't know if we'll have enough room or money for you.

Mr. Suzuki : I think I can help out with that!

Saoko/Shinji/Atsuko : * burst through the door and runs over to Kane *

Shinji : Kane! * hugs her * ~D~

Saoko : * pushes Mr. Suzuki to the ground and jumps on him *

Kane : O.O""" Saoko! Get off of him!

Saoko : How dare you kidnap Kane! * punches Mr. Suzuki over and over again * I thought you were a trusted friend of the Murakami family but I guess not!

Mr. Suzuki : * goes into armadillo position * What the hell?!

Kane : STOP!

Saoko : What? * stands up and spins around to Kane *

Kane : He didn't rape me or hurt me or anything! I'm fine!

Shinji : * releases Kane from his hug * Um...

Atsuko : Then what the hell are you doing here?

Kane : Actually, that's a long story.

Mr. Suzuki : It's ok! * stands up and dusts himself off * I don't mind explaining it again.

Saoko : ( sheepishly ) Im so sorry Mr. Suzuki!

Mr. Suzuki : * smiles * No problem.

Atsuko : So what's going on here?

Mr. Suzuki : * clears his throat * You see, this organization is called the S.O.T.W.C.T. which stands for the Spirits Of The World Control Team. The organization helps keep the spirits in check. Kane is the bell's guardian so she needs to restore the bell which has been broken. The way to restore the bell is to bring all of the spirits into harmony.

Shinji : Uh... What are these "spirit" thingys you keep talking about?

Mr. Suzuki : There are five spirits : Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, and Death. The spirits keep the world in balance. Raiden, the handsome young man standing over there, is the spirit of Summer. * points to Raiden *

Atsuko : O/O Handsome? No kidding! I would say HOT! 3 *struts over to Raiden* Hello, the name's Atsuko Kawahashi. * winks *

Raiden : Uh... What the fuck is that? * points to Atsuko *

Atsuko : O.O ...

Saoko/ Kane : * laugh *

Shinji : * smirks * Oh wow!

Atsuko : WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN'T TALK TO YOUR FUTURE WIFE AND LOVER LIKE THAT! :(

Raiden : Future wife? Lover? Where the hell is all of that coming from?

Atsuko : * pouts * ( thinking ) He totally loves me! He's just trying to act like he doesn't to throw me off. I'm not stupid!

Raiden : ( thinking ) WTF?! O.o"""

Saoko : * pats Raiden on the back * You're gonna be getting that a lot so get used to it buddy.

Raiden : But I don't- what?

Kane : Nothing. Don't worry about it.

Mr. Suzuki : I guess it's time to take you kids home. *walks towards the exit* (yelling) Gina! Lead the guests to the Murakami residence. * leaves *

Gina : *comes in driving a golf cart * ( yelling ) K! * stops in front of them * Everybody climb in!

Kane/ Raiden/ Saoko/ Shinji/ Atsuko : * all get on the golf cart *

Gina : Let's go! * starts the golf cart and drives it out of the room *

( Switch to Kane and Saoko's House )

Kane : This is my house. * throws her book bag on the couch *

Shinji : I still can't believe we drove to your house on a golf cart! XD

Saoko : * giggles * I know! How awesome is that?

Raiden : * looks around the house * You have a pretty nice place.

Kane/Saoko : ( in unison ) Thank you!

Atsuko : * tummy growls * Man am I hungry! XP

Raiden : Now come to think of it, I'm kinda hungry too.

Saoko : -.- I guess we can go grocery shopping.

Shinji : * stuffs a handful of m&ms in his mouth * Yum! :)

Saoko : Kane, could you go grocery shopping?

Kane : Why can't you?

Saoko : Cause' I'm going to a party! * runs into her room to get dressed for the party *

Kane : * rolls her eyes * Ugh! Fine. * grabs the car keys, walks out the door, and signals Raiden/Shinji/Atsuko to follow her * Let's go.

Raiden/Shinji/Atsuko : * follow Kane *

Saoko : * runs outside to stop them * Wait!

Everyone : * turns around and looks at Saoko *

Kane : Saoko... * widens eyes *

Shinji : You look great!

Saoko : (dressed up in a short blue dress with hoop earrings and high heels) *giggles* Thank you!

Raiden : What kinda party is this?

Saoko : A pool party! :3

Everyone : ... O.o""""

Saoko : What?

Kane : Then why the hell are you wearing that dress?!

Saoko : Because I felt like putting it on. * shrugs * Just in the mood.

Atsuko : Ok...well have fun!

Kane : * nods *

Shinji : Make sure to bring me back something!

Saoko : * gets in her car and roles the window down * Like what?! A woman's bikini?!

Shinji : O.O NO! * shakes his head no * IM NOT A PERVERT! Just like a smoothie or something. Whatever they have.

Saoko : * backs out of the driveway ( with her car ) * They have bikinis!

Shinji : Saoko! I'm serious!

Saoko : Ok. * laughs * ( yelling ) I'll get you a souvenir from a pool party!

Shinji : ( yelling ) Thanks!

Saoko : * drives away *

Kane : ( thinking ) She never told me anything about a party before. Huh. That's odd. * shrugs * ( thinking ) Must have forgotten.

( Switch to the Pool Party )

Saoko : * jumps into the pool * Wahoo!

Yoshito : Huh? * sees Saoko and blushes * ( thinking ) Saoko's finally here! *waves at her* Hey, Saoko!

Saoko : * flips her wet hair out of her face * Yoshito! Hi! Come in, the water's warm. *starts swimming around *

Yoshito : Ok! * jumps into the pool and swims over to Saoko * Hey.

Saoko : Hi! I haven't seen you in a while. * kisses him on the cheek *

Yoshito : Yeah, how's it been?

Saoko : CRAZY. Just pure CRAZY. O3O

Yoshito : * laughs * You're so crazy!

Saoko : I guess you are right! * ducks her head into the water and flips it back up * So, how's the family?

Yoshito : What? My family?

Saoko : Yeah!

Yoshito : Well, good I guess. My dad died six months ago... * frowns *

Saoko : * gasps * Are you serious?!

Yoshito : * nods * ...

Saoko : * hugs him *

Yoshito : * blushes heavily *

Saoko : I'm so sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. Both of my parents died and I have to take care of my little sister and pay the bills all on my own. I can't get help because I can't tell anybody about it.

Yoshito : Saoko! * widens eyes in shock and pushes her away him * You're living all by yourself? Why didn't you tell anybody?

Saoko : Because then we would be sent to some foster home. I didn't want that.

Yoshito : You could have lived with a friend!

Saoko : Their parents would've sent us to a foster home or an adoption center which we are trying to avoid!

Yoshito : ( yelling ) SAOKO! LIVING IN A FOSTER HOME IS BETTER THAN LIVING ALL BY YOURSELF! A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL SHOULD NOT BE PAYING BILLS!

Everyone : * looks over to Yoshito & Saoko and starts gossiping *

Saoko : * starts to tear up * ( whispers to Yoshito ) Yoshito, please don't yell. I don't want other people to know, I'm trusting you...you're my boy friend. I thought I could-

Yoshito : (cuts her off) Look. * sighs * I thought you were a reasonable girl but I can't be with anyone who has that much problems in her life. To troublesome.

Saoko : * a tear falls out of her eye * So, what are you saying?

Yoshito : You're cute and all, but I'm breaking up with you.

Saoko : You're breaking up with me just because I wanted to take care of things myself?! Because I'm hard working and devoted?! ( yelling ) Well ya know what! *crosses her arms * It's your loss then! * slaps his face as hard as she can * ( yelling ) Fuck you bastard!

Yoshito : Owww! * rubs his cheek * What the hell?!

Saoko : * hops out of the pool and runs away crying *

Hayate : * swims over to Yoshito * So not cool man!

Yoshito : What's her problem?! I only broke up with her!

Hayate : * rolls his eyes * You got problems...

( At Kane and Saoko's house )

Kane/Raiden/Shinji/Atsuko : * come through the front door *

Kane : Saoko were- * sees Saoko on the couch collapsed, covered in tears * what's wrong?! * sits next to her *

Shinji/Raiden : * site down on the floor in front of the couch *

Raiden : What happened?

Shinji : Did you get my souvenir? :D

Raiden/Kane : -.-""""

Shinji : Sorry...

Saoko : * wipes the tears out of her eyes * My boyfriend dumped me! * sniffs *

Kane : Yoshito?

Saoko : * nods *

Shinji : Why?

Saoko : Because I had way too much "problems" in my life and that I was too "troublesome".

Kane : Sis, I'm so sorry. * hugs Saoko *

Raiden : He doesn't deserve you anyway.

Shinji : Yeah! It's gonna be ok!

Saoko : Thank you guys! * sniffs * You're good friends. * Looks at Kane with a smirk * AND a good sister.

Shinji: So... I still need that souvenir. :D

Saoko: -_-

Shinji: You got it? :D

Saoko: NO I DIDN'T GET YOU A FRICKEN SOUVENIR!

Shinji: ;—; Dang it...

Kane: Do you want something that bad?!

Shinji: Yeah... I feel... Needy right now.

Atsuko: *walks over to the couch and rolls her eyes* Then let's go to a store! We'll get you something!

Shinji: Thank you so much!

Raiden: *feels a pumping in his chest and widens his eyes*

Saoko: Raiden?! You ok buddy?!

Kane: *raises an eyebrow at Raiden*

Raiden: Spirit energy... *looks around*...The spirit of Spring...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
